


black butler 2

by animegirl1500



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1500/pseuds/animegirl1500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i do not own black butler or black butler songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meet a dragon part 1

in one pleasant afternoon Elizabeth was visiting the Phantomhive she was going to stay there for 2 moths straight of course this was exciting for lizzie but something was missing she didn't know it was but she figure it out or later finally she arrived after a long long ride the carriage has stopped finally the carriage door open for by sebastian she get out of the carriage coming down the stairs was Ciel Lizzy he said i'am happy about you stay and i hope you will enjoy you Lizzy . of course i will Ciel they walk up the stair together sebastian open up the front door to reveal a .... welcome party for Lizzy . wow she said amazing and surprisingly the theme of the party was cute for Lizzy she was so happy that Ciel thought of a party for her . it was a small party nothing special she looked around the room and then she spot someone who was wearing a white maid outfit .her eyes are green t like the grass her hair a brown beautiful color . her heart beat a little faster i'am ... i'm ... NO NO i'am in love with someone else she could't take her eyes off of her . she was wondering who that girl was . Ciel who is the new servant she ask her fiancé .  oh you don't need to worry he said like he was trying to hide something from her . oh ok but i was just wondering what's her name . her name it doll . doll ???? she acts kind of surprised like there was someone real name . why do you want to know he ask . oh it oh nothing is she new . yes he had a weird face expression on his face so why don't we enjoy this party yes she said happily the two started dancing together it was 12:30 and the party was over she was tired from all the dancing and the party it was fun and all but she want to get to know doll lady Elizabeth let me show you to your room Sebastian said sure she follow Sebastian but before leaving the main hall she gave her fiancé a kiss on on the cheek  Ciel blushed bye i see you at dinner tome ok . sure Ciel said trying to hide his face than she finally follow Sebastian to her room did you like the party lady Elizabeth yes and you i'am the same way Sebastian ask and said finally they made it to Lizzy room thank you of showing me the way . it's my pleasure . he open the door for her . wow this is perfect . oh lady Elizabeth the time for dinner will be at 1 o'clock please don't be late the master gets impatient he  told her . i won't i promise . good he smiled and then left the room she was all alone now . she change dresses she was wondering about doll at the party she want to know more about her i know i can go explore around and maybe i can see that cute girl WHAT AM I SAYING i 'm engage but it will be fun to explore around and i need to know my fiancé right she quickly got undressed and change into a new dress and she went out of room to explore the place she found many new things like many room and many beautiful paintings ect...  and she finally across the girls at the party her hart started beating faster agin her stomach have butterfly she the courage to go talk to her hello she said shyly oh hello madam  you new to this part of the mention she ask . she looked at her cruse what do you mean new .oh you are new .. she didn't let her finish her sentence no no my fiancé lives here  oh she surprisingly he didn't tell you .she look at her more confusing what do you mean you he didn't tell me it a vert long story do you want me to tell you . yes please she looked concerned . don't look like that it nothing bad i promise you now come i tell you who i real work for the two walk down the hallway  as they walk down the hallway she told the story like promised she would it was a pretty funny story to tell you the truth finally stopped in front of the door what is this Lizzy asks you going to be more surprised once i open this door she look weird what can possibly be behind the door next she open up the door and she saw a beautiful garden wow she was amazing now once we walk through the garden you will see a other building they walk through the garden Lizzy saw beautiful flowers and animal . can you tell me something how long he hiding this well i don't know but i know what can turn that frown upside down you have to meet my friend luna she is simply hilarious she keep you smiling  ok she said having a small sadness in her voice . locked me up here in the like some kinda of animal can you believe the nerve of they heard a voice of someone in the garden both of them trend the corner at the same time in what they saw was 3 people one of them was standing complaining about someone her hair was curly and green and her eyes was golden like the sun . the other one who is sitting in a chair her was blue like the ocean or the sky her eyes was golden too . the other one who was sitting next to the one with the blue hair she has brown hair fan brown eyes . can you tell me some i didn't can your Lizzy ask oh it Doll she said happily she was shocked for what she said her name was . the person she fell in love at first sight i mean .... she have some feelings for her . a big smile appeared on her face . Doll do you know who those three are Lizzy ask having a slight blush on her face . yes come on i tell you who they are ok . next Doll took Lizzy hand and they run over to them ...............   **TO BE CONTINUED**  


	2. meet a dragon part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doll friend tell a story of how she met sebastian and ciel and she also tells what ciel did and the true colors of sebastian

 the people notice doll who was running towards them and they saw someone else's who was holding hands with doll they make it to the table doll one one them ask who is this doll answered this is lady Elizabeth fiancé of Ciel  oh well let us introduce ourselves my lady my Laguna nice to meet you the with the blue hair next is .. next is before she can finish her sentences the next says hi my name is Wendy with the brown hair congratulations she said next we have is luna hi  her color was green she said in a angry tone please excuse her she in a bed mood today and all because of that stupid butler oh Lizzy say in a shy tone please she always nice and generous but her and the butler don't get alone together i know how about you tell her the story of how you too met Ciel and the butler maybe she said with a little bit of mad tone so Lizzy do you want to hear the story doll ask yes she said happily ok luna said i know Laguna interrupted how about you tell the story on the way home ok luna said with a sign Lizzy are you come to the house doll aske yes i love to see what your home like look  they started walking through the garden as luna tell the tale of the story

 

 

on one day i and my sister have a job to do are job was to know a little bit more about Ciel and Sebastian you see are queen have a interest about like people like Sebastian and Ciel you see Ciel and Sebastian are ...

 

are what Lizzy ask 

 

wait he hasn't told you  told me what she looked hurt i tell you at the end of my story okay but let's continue ok 

 

we sent form are queen to learn more information about Ciel we thought we can do it peacefully but no he told no and to get out of his mansion we deny his request we stayed to only to fight the butler we try to reason with them but they denied also i was fight with Sebastian my sister try to reason with Ciel but he don't want to listen and i take it and to my hands i tell them what happens if they don't listen to us but they still deny us and that when it happened 

 

what happened Lizzy ask i'am sorry but i cannot continue with the story but i need to tell you something Ciel made a contract with Sebastian but he is not human i was a demon  

 

TO BE CONTINUED ......

 

 


	3. lizzy meet a new person

Lizzy broken down in front of everybody she was cry she fell to her knees why did Ciel did that and why didn't he tell me Doll felt sorry for Lizzy she get down to her level and hug her lady Elizabeth i'am sorry and to tell you the true i don't know either but if you him he will have a good reason for not tell you Lizzy look up at Doll with her tears in her eyes do you think so i think so Lizzy smile a little bit what time is it 12:55 why luna ask because Ciel want me to eat dinner with him you don't have to if you don't want to Laguna said with a smile i can she said happy in a voice yes you can oh and luna can you please tell master Ciel Lizzy will not be having dinner with him yes i can sister i will be right back she walk out of the garden room she close the door behind her luna walk down the hall to the dinner room she walk in wow she it look cute Ciel and Sebastian saw her what are you doing here Sebastian ask luna oh i'am to tell Ciel Lizzy will not be having dinner with you he shock what do you mean she not have dinner with me oh your figure it out soon enough luna walk out back to the garden room she open the door to see Lizzy sitting at the table having dinner with her friends well we are are feeling better aren't we yes Lizzy answer your friends are funny so tell me what is this place called the garden room Wendy answer Lizzy you don't have to go back if you don't want to yes but Lizzy stop smile hey luna yell at don't you dare stop smile Lizzy blush because i hate for people not to smile  specially my friends Lizzy blush more you don't have to said thing like that why not you don't have to be embarrassed  Lizzy look down everyone started laughing what is so funny Lizzy ask  it nothing Lizzy  they all said 

 To be continue


	4. i'm trying to help you

lizzy lizzy lunz sed blerie efmeo


	5. luan and april

zsjqqjxkew


	6. sebastian

ananananada


	7. trust me

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	8. a friend

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
